Transformers: Eternity Is A Long Time
A reference to "Forever Is A Long Time", which is a Generation One episode which I thought was boring. This is set in Horizons (a bit), but in its own time, just without Jazzimus and those guys. Characters: Autobots (Horizons): * Greenshock. The leader of the small Autobot group of... well... Ratchet died by bastards, so I guess five again. Not much into him besides he's a swordfighter and also capable of hacking. * Syncremist. She was the mythical sixth Autobot, but that was when Ratchet was there. She is good at Defenses and also rifles. I can't think of a personality for her,sadly. * Arcee. Personality-wise, she hides her emotions (the stereotype is here, a bit) and is shy and hard-to-get. She prefers melee weaponry. She and Greenie are a thing. * Calmstorm. Eternally brave in the face of crises. What more do I have to say, besides that he's another swordfighter though he does special ops and is their gunner. * Oncordus. A very angry sort, who also is haunted by his past. It's actually why he is who he is today. He's just not to be trifled with. He is both angry and stoic, oddly enough. He also gets along with Jazzimus as he too, is a lone wolf. He just sees himself as an outcast and exile. He has the mindset of a teenager as he thinks the world doesn't understand him and his beastly nature. When it comes to specialties, he's mainly held back at base and used as the Weapon of Mass Destruction/Superweapon. He's also a leader and also does defense, though breaking them instead of both creating AND breaking. Other Autobots: * Moonscourge. The (valley girl) horse-bot who's overly friendly and quite pedantic. She actually was a Constructicon and a Seeker in a universe, as she travels alot. * If this was Wickedpedia, I'd put a cross by Ratchet's name. She is mentioned alot in the series as she was the Horizons' medic, and known for her kind nature. * Windbreak. A character that's made up for this series. He basically is Sideswipe from Robots In Disguise and Hot Shot from the Unicron Trilogy put together. Or, should I say, the accursed "Kid-appeal character"? He transforms into some type of sports car. Windbreak lives on the wild side, and loves to break rules. (Typical.) He can be quite annoying at times. He has a Red and Yellow colorscheme and thinks of himself as a Ninja. * Materah. She's not really an Autobot,and has expressed her disillusionment numerous times. However, she isn't a Decepticon either, and is basically that character that's not wholly good nor evil. She's an assassin, and transforms into a cat-like beast. She, in 'robot' mode, is a bit humanoid though has cat-like features. When it comes to weapons, she uses everything but mostly prefers paw-to-paw combat or sniping in the distance. She is mostly black with some dark Orange and some Olive. Decepticons (Stark Contrast): * Megatron/Galvatron. The leader of the Decepticons, generally. He was the face of the Decepticons, though the glory of the Decepticon Empire started to take a wrong turn. As Galvatron, he sold out to Kirbycron and forgot whom he was in the end. He became Kirby's herald and very un-Decepticonlike. Before the War, he was a gladiator. Before that, he was a miner. * Placerift. The second-in-command, and then the leader replacing Galvatron after he became a husk of his former self. She was very loyal to the Decepticons, but Soundwave always beats her somehow. Before the war, it was unknown what she was doing. She was a prankster and has a bit of Good inside her. That was shown when both factions teamed up against Kirbycron, and then again but with Jazzimus. Renowned for her abilities, she is considered the elite of the elite. Praised alot by most of the Decepticons, she still remained humble. (SIT DOWN, BE HUMBLE) * Red Widower. She's a trickster and deceiver, and another one who's actually kindhearted though fakes a good bit of her evilness though is the 'bad girl' archetype.. She became Placerift's second-in-command later. * Riverwarp. The Decepticons' sea combatant and master. He doesn't like weaponry and fighting that much, though isn't a pacifist. He sees his role as a job, and doesn't get why most of the Decepticons are baddies or insane. He can't be redeemed because there's no redeeming to do, he's just a normal Cybertronian with an affinity for things Underwater and swimming. * Soundwave/Soundblaster. The monotone-voiced spymaster and communications specialist. As I said, he always beats Placerift in the Loyalty Olympics though he also turned to Kirbycron and would die to Jazzimus' hands. He's very serious, and wasn't that talkative. He wasn't really loyal to the Decepticons, but Megatron and had followed his every words to a T. * Shockwave/Shockblast. Like his Generation One self, a slaving servant to Logic. He loves science and experiments on anything and anyone. He also changed his appearance and had killed Shockwaves of other universes. Soundwave's minions: * Lazerbeak. I didn't make her yet, but her personality and stuff's basically her from New Beginnings. She is very shy and hides that she's actually sentient, and that she has a robot mode. She is pretty powerful, though doesn't want to use everything. She had killed her sister, Buzzsaw in cold blood. She talks to some Decepticons, like Scatt0r and Red Widow though. She just was very fearful of losing her place since Soundwave's very fond of her. * Ravage. The go-to minion, and the hound was very loyal to Soundwave. * Breacher. Megatron's pet and also the bodyguard. His rival is Riverwarp. * Scatt0r. The only minion who had shown their individuality. She's not seen with Soundwave that much, and sometimes outright refuses to return inside of his chest. Stunticons: * Roadmaster. The leader of the Stunticons. He basically got free reign and autonomy as Megatron proposed that after they conquer Earth and all that, Roadmaster can rule a sizable chunk of it. He would also have control over most highways as he said he was the King of the Road. * Breakshaft. The swordsman and archer of the group. He actually doesn't get along with Roadmaster and Stride, but gets along with Breakback and Backstreet. * Breakback. The brutish one, and the Chiropractor. He officially was deemed the Craziest by Megatron himself, and he had gave Red Widower and Placerift the creeps. Although he is a brute, he uses mostly firearms. He's the most vocal one besides Road himself, and Stride. * Hotblast/Backstreet. The arsonist, shotgunner, land commander,urban combatant,gunner,thug, brawler, and sniper of the Stunticons. He,alone, officially does the most in the group. He is known to be very skilled with a shotgun. He didn't skip any shotgun courses in Weapons. * Stride. The Stealth Warrior and Medic. She doesn't like the Stunticons or Decepticons that much, and mostly does her own thing which is why the Decepticons have so many fatalities. Somehow, she's a mix of a lone wolf and team player, and isn't that talkative. She's very confident in herself. Funnily enough, she uses mostly cannons and explosives. She also hates that she can't relate to any other female in the faction. Steelhearts: * Jihaxus. A former Decepticon who was angry with them, and every other faction like the Quintessons, Vok,Unicron and so on. He is known as the founder of his cause, not the leader of it due to the fact there's no hierarchy or nothing. He's still a scientist, but now an Engineer. He had focused more on machinery and technology. He transforms into a super-fast jet and has an orange and green colorscheme. * Bulge. A pirate of old. He was very famous for being very organized with his underlings, and also leading an empire that spanned universes. It had only fell when the Decepticons took control and had their own empire. Bulge was very fed up with the Decepticons, and had joined other Anti-Decepticon groups in the meanwhile before he thought of doing Piracy ever again. He transforms into a forklift. * Vendetta. A mage and swordfighter who mixes magics with swordplay. She is very kindhearted, though the one thing she feared the most was the Dark Arts or going fully in it for fears that if she did, she wouldn't return. Her 'resume' is filled with streaks of her being a Neutral, an Autobot or roaming around Earth-like planets. She has a white, teal and lime 'scheme and transforms into a sedan. Vendetta contrasts most of the group,weirdly enough. * Scourge. Another former Decepticon, but he became an outlaw and a bounty hunter. He had dreams of terrorizing the galaxy, but this'll do. (His words, not mine) and had hated Galvatron. He transforms into a dark purple, navy and black Chevrolet Corvette. (I imagine him using Crosshairs' bodytype.) He still uses Fracas, though not alot. Drones: * Smyth. (Yes, they're based off of those dudes from The Matrix, that's all.) These drones are seen everywhere, and they're used by the Steelhearts as fodder. They transform into black government vehicles, but mostly are seen as pretenders. * Smyte. Drones that transform into Garbage trucks. They love to eat things, and have shown some intelligence. They don't really like fighting and just sit around. * Crackle, Snap, and Pop. Three unique drones that were created by Jihaxus himself. All three are female, and they also show signs of intelligence but not if they can transform or not. They mostly hide and take lots of disguises. * Tilt-X Worker. A drone that serves as the Steelhearts' janitor, and in other menial roles. It was created by Vendetta, and is known for its peculiar design. Combaticons: Five drones that found their sentience, then used by the Decepticons. After that, they returned. * Onslaught. He transforms into a tow truck. * Vortex. Obviously a helicopter. * Blowout. He transforms into a Porsche. * Blast Off. A NASA spaceship, then later 'downgraded' to a jet. * Bortex. Obviously another helicopter. Slaves: Yes, the Steelhearts do take slaves. * Aliens. Numerous aliens all over the Galaxy, though Xenomorphs and E.T. looking aliens are seen. They prefer drones and robots over slaves, though. Category:Transformers:Horizons/Stark Contrast Category:Transformers Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021